


Mi mejor deseo eres tú.

by Cuervorosa



Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [1]
Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FengQing, FengQing Week, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, New Year's Eve, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa
Summary: Faltaban dos horas para la media noche cuándo Feng Xin despertó asustado.Era 31 de diciembre, su novia lo había dejado hace algunos días, sus amigos estaban en un viaje sin él, sus padres llevaban algunos años de haber dejado el mundo de los vivos y él estaba completamente solo en este lugar.Todas estas cosas eran ciertas y había una punzada de dolor en el corazón de Feng Xin cuando despertó en el sofá y no vió a un bonito chico de mirada afilada a su lado.O donde Feng Xin está solo y conjura a una mágica compañía. (Spoiler: es Mu Qing)
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing Fengqing
Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747
Kudos: 18
Collections: FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️





	Mi mejor deseo eres tú.

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primera vez publicando en ao3 y no sé tagear

A medida que el reloj avanzaba la habitación se sentía más desolada, cubierta por la desesperanza y la tristeza, la soledad y el frío. 

Incluso con la calefacción encendida, Feng Xin sintió este frío aterrador sumergirse bajo sus ropas para alojarse en sus huesos. 

El joven de 22 años estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el sofá mientras observaba fijamente la ventana. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios antes de pasar las manos por su cara en un intento de regresarse a sí mismo a la realidad. 

A la realidad en la cual su novia le había dejado de la peor forma y, en un tonto momento de tristeza, decidió no partir con sus amigos al viaje que estos hacían cada año para año nuevo. 

Ahora Feng Xin se encontraba solo y triste un 31 de diciembre, revolcándose en sus arrepentimientos con alguna película navideña de fondo. 

Decidido a distraerse aunque fuese momentáneamente, Feng Xin tomó su teléfono y se dirigió a una de sus aplicaciones para perder el tiempo. Mientras revisaba descuidadamente las actualizaciones una pequeña ventanilla de color ocre se abrió ante sus ojos. 

[Tres pasos para conseguir la compañía ideal en estas festividades]

Feng Xin sabía que esta clase de publicidad era un timo, con títulos amarillistas y posibles virus, eran todo menos confiables. Sin embargo, clickeo. 

La página que se abrió tenía una pequeña lista de pasos a seguir, bastante tontos y simples según Feng Xin. Con la excusa de no tener nada mejor que hacer, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y procedió a buscar los materiales requeridos por el sitio web. 

Al terminar enviaría este fiasco a su grupo de amigos diciéndoles que lo había intentado sin resultado alguno, porque Feng Xin estaba seguro de que esto era falso. 

Feng Xin tomó una vela, tal como indicaba la página, y la utilizó para quemar un pequeño trozo de papel en el cual había escrito tres cosas. La palabra que reflejaba su aflicción: soledad; junto a dos letras que se debían escoger al azar, para Feng Xin estas letras fueron M y Q; y por último, junto a las letras se debía colocar un número, Feng Xin escribió 5. 

Cuando las cenizas estuvieron esparcidas por el suelo de su cocina, Feng Xin notó la tontería que estaba haciendo. Ahora también tendría que limpiar. 

Se encaminó a buscar la escoba con pies pesados, lleno de cansancio incluso sin haber hecho nada. 

Al regresar a la cocina su alma quiso abandonar su cuerpo cuando vislumbró una delicada figura apoyada en su mostrador con los brazos cruzados. 

Feng Xin estaba seguro de no haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta abrirse y él vivía solo. 

Cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido del susto, incapaz de pronunciar palabras, dejó caer la escoba que llevaba en sus manos. 

Entonces el desconocido alzó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en él. 

Si era un fantasma, Feng Xin se atrevía a decir que era el más hermoso de todos. 

Su rostro era pálido, con rasgos delicados y preciosos, labios finos que se veían extremadamente suaves y una mirada afilada con ojos obsidiana. En el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, Feng Xin sintió un escalofrío. 

— ¿Feng Xin? — preguntó el desconocido en busca de una confirmación. 

Si esta es la muerte, no da tanto miedo como dicen. Pensó Feng Xin a la vez que inconscientemente asentía. 

El supuesto fantasma pareció relajarse un poco. 

— Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto. — comentó más para sí mismo que para el paralizado joven frente a él. 

El hermoso chico dió unos pasos hacía la entrada de la cocina para acercarse a Feng Xin y este reaccionó para entrar en pánico. 

— ¡Aún tengo mucho por vivir, espera por favor! — rogó pateticamente Feng Xin mientras daba dos pasos atrás, tropezando y cayendo sobre su trasero. 

La otra parte levantó levemente una ceja. 

— ¿Por qué me importaría cuanto tengas por vivir? ¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como un imbécil y te levantas? ¡Si me has llamado no creo que haya sido para esto! — reclamó exasperado. 

Feng Xin no pensó que los fantasmas insultasen tan naturalmente. 

— ¡¿Quien está actuando como un imbécil?! ¡Si hay algún imbécil aquí entonces debes ser tú! — respondió Feng Xin con una repentina valentía inducida por la rabia. — ¡¿Y que mierda es eso de que te he llamado?! ¡Yo no he jugado a la ouija nunca! 

El otro, quien ya se estaba preparando para refutar, pareció ahogarse con sus palabras al escuchar las últimas frases. 

— ¡¿Que mierda tengo que ver yo con la ouija?! ¡Soy tu compañía para año nuevo! 

Feng Xin escuchó estas palabras, pero no tuvieron sentido para él hasta algunos minutos después. 

Mierda. Así que no era un timo. 

La mente de Feng Xin comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, cuestionandose que tan irreal era esta persona frente a él. 

Eso hasta que esta persona le pateó no tan suavemente. 

— ¿Te piensas levantar de ahí o también debo ayudarte en eso? — preguntó con una mueca de desdén. 

Feng Xin soltó un par de maldiciones antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente. 

El extraño le extendió una mano de mala gana a la vez que giraba su mirada hacia otro lugar. 

— Soy Mu Qing, tu compañía para año nuevo, y me quedaré contigo durante los siguientes 5 días. — recitó como si fuese un mantra. 

Feng Xin tomó su mano con el ceño fruncido y, al estrecharla, notó cuán fría estaba. Se preguntó si Mu Qing sentía frío o solo tenía esa temperatura naturalmente. En cualquier caso, Feng Xin quería intentar sostener su mano hasta que esta se calentara. 

Mu Qing apartó su mano cuando el contacto se prolongó más de lo normal. 

— Entonces... — comenzó Feng Xin en un intento por romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando. — ¿Tú...? Esto... ¿Cómo funciona esto? 

La expresión de Mu Qing pareció decaer ligeramente. 

— Puedes pensar en mí como un genio en una lámpara. Solo he aparecido porque lo has deseado y has puesto mis iniciales en el papel. Desapareceré cuando el plazo acabe. — respondió fríamente. — No hay necesidad de saber que hay antes de esto ni que habrá después. 

Feng Xin no estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna por el momento. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro y extendió la mano para tomar la de Mu Qing, agradecido de al menos tener compañía. 

Mu Qing pareció querer protestar, pero Feng Xin no le dió oportunidad al tirarlo hacía él para envolverlo en sus brazos. 

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — murmuró Feng Xin, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Mu Qing. 

Mu Qing estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la petición, sin embargo, empujó un "sí" entre dientes y se dejó guíar a la sala de estar por el otro. 

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Feng Xin tomó el control remoto para buscar algo que poner. 

Mientras Feng Xin buscaba algo en el catálogo de películas, Mu Qing se dedicó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Feng Xin vivía en un penthouse, dejado a él por sus padres, con una sala espaciosa de techo alto, pisos de madera pulida, un juego de muebles extremadamente cómodos y una bonita chimenea bajo el gran televisor en el centro. Mu Qing concluyó en que el lugar era realmente bonito, sobretodo con los adornos navideños colgando en casi todas partes. 

Si este chico ponía tanto esmero en adornar, ¿Cómo es que estaba suficientemente solo para desear una mágica compañía? 

El tren de pensamientos de Mu Qing se detuvo cuando sintió que el espacio junto a él se vaciaba al Feng Xin levantarse. Mu Qing se iba a levantar tras de él, sin embargo, el otro chico le sonrió antes de hablar. 

— Espera aquí un momento, solo debo buscar algo. 

Mu Qing estaba sorprendido. La última vez que fue llamado por alguien tuvo que hacer de niñero de una bola de niños ruidosos y malcriados y la persona que lo llamó no fue ni la mitad de considerado de lo que éste chico estaba siendo. 

Sus experiencias anteriores tampoco eran mejores a la última, él de verdad debía tener mala suerte. 

Feng Xin reapareció en la sala con una taza de palomitas y una manta terriblemente grande con un estampado navideño de mal gusto y Mu Qing pensó que tal vez su mala suerte finalmente había acabado. 

Feng Xin tomó asiento nuevamente junto a Mu Qing y le pasó las palomitas para que las sostuviese momentáneamente. Mu Qing tomó la taza entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo suave caer sobre sus hombros. 

Girando ligeramente la cabeza, Mu Qing se encontró con Feng Xin, quien había pasado la gigantesca manta sobre los hombros de ambos, y ahora tenía una mirada indecisa sobre él. 

Mu Qing quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, quería preguntarle por qué tenía una manta con un estampado tan feo y quería preguntarle por qué habían lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos mientras parecía debatirse entre preguntar algo o no. 

Sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue completamente diferente. 

— ¿Quieres un abrazo? — preguntó tranquilamente al chico a su lado. 

Feng Xin no esperó un segundo más antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de Mu Qing y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. 

Mu Qing no podría imaginar lo feliz que se sentía Feng Xin de no pasar la noche solo, no podría imaginar cuánto quería el pobre chico algo de cariño y atención, aunque fuese solo por un momento, ni podría imaginar cuan asustado estaba de que Mu Qing desapareciese en ese mismo momento o de despertar sentado en el suelo como hace algunas horas para darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño. 

Pero no era un sueño, lo supo cuando reafirmó su agarre sobre Mu Qing y éste soltó una pequeña queja. 

Su deseo de tener compañía se había cumplido. 

Mu Qing no dijo nada cuando sintió las lágrimas de Feng Xin caer sobre su hombro, solo pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello. A Mu Qing le pareció que Feng Xin era solo un cachorro perdido. 

Antes de que acabase la película, Feng Xin había caído en un profundo sueño. 

Mu Qing se movió lentamente para salir del sofá y acomodó a Feng Xin en éste, cubriéndolo con la manta y dejando su cabeza apoyada en uno de los cojines. 

Observó su rostro por un momento mientras apartaba los desordenados mechones que habían escapado de su moño. Era joven y con un rostro realmente guapo, había una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas como si las frunciera muy seguido y Mu Qing pensó que debía ser divertido molestarlo para ver esa clase de expresión. 

Mu Qing no había sido tratado con tanta amabilidad por ninguna de las personas que lo llamaron en el pasado y algo en su corazón se retorcía al pensar que este chico tonto había sido dejado solo en año nuevo. 

Decidido a alegrar aunque sea un poco al otro, se encaminó a la cocina para preparar una pequeña cena de fin de año. 

Faltaban dos horas para la media noche cuándo Feng Xin despertó asustado. 

Era 31 de diciembre, su novia lo había dejado hace algunos días, sus amigos estaban en un viaje sin él, sus padres llevaban algunos años de haber dejado el mundo de los vivos y él estaba completamente solo en este lugar. 

Todas estas cosas eran ciertas y había una punzada de dolor en el corazón de Feng Xin cuando despertó en el sofá y no vió a un bonito chico de mirada afilada a su lado. 

Sus miedos se arremolinaron y comenzaron a jugar con su cabeza. 

¿El bonito chico de mirada afilada también lo había abandonado antes de tiempo? ¿O simplemente había sido un sueño? 

Entonces Feng Xin escuchó sonidos que provenían desde el comedor y se levantó rápidamente del sofá para correr hacía ese lugar. 

La delicada figura de Mu Qing se movía con gracia mientras acomodaba una serie de platos sobre la mesa y servía vino en dos copas. Cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con un Feng Xin de cabello desordenado no dudó en decir algunas palabras para molestarlo. 

— Oh, el bello durmiente ha despertado de su sueño. 

Feng Xin sonrió ampliamente. 

Mu Qing no se había ido. 

Mu Qing tomó una de las copas y se la ofreció. 

— Vamos a comer. 

Feng Xin aceptó felizmente. La comida lucía, y estaba, deliciosa. Mientras comían, Feng Xin hizo un montón de preguntas, Mu Qing respondió algunas, otras simplemente las descartó. Tal vez se insultaron un par de veces. De cualquier forma, Feng Xin estaba feliz de que Mu Qing estuviese ahí, hablándole sarcásticamente y burlándose de él aún cuando algo hermosamente cálido brillaba en sus ojos. 

Incluso cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, ambos siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que vieron el destello en el ventanal de millones de linternas del deseo brillando mientras se elevaban al cielo. 

Al parecer ya había llegado la media noche. 

Mu Qing se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacía el ventanal para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo. Feng Xin se emocionó más por ver la sonrisa de Mu Qing ante las linternas que por las linternas en sí. 

Feng Xin se levantó para seguirlo y su corazón dió un vuelco cuando se detuvo al lado de Mu Qing, junto al ventanal, y pudo observar la emoción y el anhelo brillar en sus ojos. 

El corazón de Mu Qing latía rápidamente. Había visto estas linternas tantas veces y aún así no dejaban de parecerle maravillosas, sin embargo, nunca había podido elevar una de estas. Ninguna de las personas que le llamó anteriormente le dejaría siquiera acercarse a una de estas hermosas linternas. 

Entonces escuchó pasos apresurados alejarse, seguidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrandose. 

Feng Xin ya no estaba a su lado y la copa de vino descansaba en una esquina de la mesa. 

¿Por qué se había ido sin él? ¿Había esperado Feng Xin a qué se distrajera para poder irse? ¿Lo dejaría aquí para que limpiase la casa mientras él disfrutaba de las celebraciones de año nuevo como habían hecho otras personas? ¿Pasaría los siguientes días encerrado y solo hasta desaparecer? 

Un amargo sentimiento comenzó a trepar por la garganta de Mu Qing y un conocido ardor amenazó con instalarse en sus ojos. 

Tal vez ésta vez no sería diferente después de todo. 

Unos minutos después el sonido de la puerta sorprendió a Mu Qing, quien rápidamente removió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer con la manga de su suéter. 

Feng Xin entró al salón con la respiración agitada y una bolsa colgando de su mano. 

Había corrido a comprar linternas del deseo. 

— ¿Quieres ir a la azotea a encenderlas? — propuso cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. 

Mu Qing quería volver a llorar, pero por motivos completamente diferentes a los de hace un momento.

Asintió y dejó que Feng Xin guiase el camino hasta la azotea, reteniendo el impulso de tirarse sobre él para envolverlo en sus brazos. 

En la azotea el frío era absoluto y Mu Qing pudo sentir como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. 

Feng Xin sacó los empaques de la bolsa. Había comprado 5 linternas. 

— ¿Quieres encenderlas todas hoy? — preguntó al bonito chico que había conocido esta noche. — Yo... Estaba pensando... Tal vez podríamos encender una por cada día que estés aquí. — mumuró a la vez que rascaba su nuca. 

Mu Qing sintió su corazón apretarse en un sentimiento que no sabía que podía experimentar. 

Nadie había hecho algo así por él nunca. 

Aclarando su garganta para que su voz sonase todo lo firme que podía ser en este momento, respondió. 

— Deberíamos encender una cada día. 

Feng Xin sonrió en respuesta. 

Juntos encendieron una de las linternas, liberandola en la oscura noche. 

Mientras la veían alejarse, Feng Xin pudo notar el ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Mu Qing mientras éste frotaba sus brazos descuidadamente en un inútil intento por espantar el frío. 

Feng Xin no lo pensó una segunda vez antes de ofrecer a Mu Qing su chaqueta, la cuál había tomado del perchero cuando salió a comprar.

Mu Qing observó la chaqueta por un momento, pero no extendió la mano para tomarla. 

— Tendrás frío sin ella. Yo estoy bien. 

Feng Xin no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esta mentira como respuesta. Rodeó a Mu Qing y puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, ignorando las protestas de éste. 

— Si te la quitas, te la volveré a poner. — amenazó Feng Xin. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos pero no intentó quitarse la chaqueta. 

Unas horas después, ambos seguían en la azotea, sentados en el suelo mientras jugaban cartas. Pronto descubrieron que ambos eran igual de competetivos, al finalizar cada partida alguno pedía la revancha e inmediatamente el otro se la daba. 

El amanecer los sorprendió, recordándoles que el tiempo existía y sacándolos de la pequeña burbuja que habían creado. 

Cuando regresaron al apartamento de Feng Xin, éste se dirigió a su habitación mientras Mu Qing se tiraba al cómodo y caliente sofá. 

Feng Xin regresó con un adorable pijama navideño puesto y otro conjunto a juego en sus manos. 

Había comprado pijamas navideños para usarlos con sus amigos en el viaje al que no fue, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que ahora fuese Mu Qing quien usara uno. 

A Feng Xin le pareció adorable el brillo en los ojos de Mu Qing cuando le dió el pijama y le indicó dónde cambiarse. 

Cuando Mu Qing regresó con el pijama puesto y su cabello ligeramente desordenado, Feng Xin volvió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Para este punto había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había abrazado al otro, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, algo revoloteaba en su corazón cada vez que lo hacía. 

— Eres bastante pegajoso, ¿Ya te lo habían dicho? — comentó Mu Qing mientras Feng Xin acomodaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. 

— No, es primera vez que lo escucho. 

Feng Xin sabía que era pegajoso, le encantaba ser pegajosos, sin embargo, hace mucho había dejado de tener gente con la cual serlo sin miedo a ser dejado. Pero algo en saber que Mu Qing desaparecería en 5 días lo empujaba a dejar de lado cualquier falsedad, este chico iba a desaparecer, eso era un hecho, así que solo le quedaba disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de la paz que tenía a su lado. 

Los siguientes minutos Feng Xin los invirtió en convencer a Mu Qing de que durmiese con él en lugar de dormir en el sofá. 

Mu Qing acabó cediendo después de rodar sus ojos al menos unas 10 veces más. 

Feng Xin también se pegó a su espalda a la hora de dormir, acurrucandose en él, obligando al corazón de Mu Qing a correr desbocado. 

— Feliz año, Mu Qing. — susurró en su oído antes de quedarse dormido con los brazos a su alrededor y Mu Qing podía sentir como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas. 

Definitivamente Feng Xin acabaría con él en tan solo 5 días. 

Cuando Mu Qing despertó más tarde ese día, el espacio a su lado en la cama estaba vacío. Al mirar alrededor pudo encontrar un reloj de mesa que marcaba las 2:40 pm. 

Mu Qing se sorprendió al ver la hora, su sueño había sido tan profundo como nunca antes. No podía ser culpado, la cama de Feng Xin era extremadamente cómoda y sus sábanas eran perfectas para jamás salir de ellas. 

Se levantó y se estiró brevemente antes de encaminarse a la cocina usando unas pantuflas evidentemente más grandes de lo necesario. 

— ¿Feng Xin? — murmuró desde la puerta de la cocina. 

Feng Xin se dió la vuelta para observar al recién levantado Mu Qing. Su hermoso cabello plateado estaba suelto y algunos mechones caían desordenamente sobre su cara, una de sus manos frotaba su ojo derecho suavemente y las enormes pantuflas eran el punto culminante para el corazón de Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin sintió una abrumadora necesidad de besar su frente y no se detuvo de hacerlo. 

— Buenos días. — saludó al, ahora, paralizado Mu Qing, quien esperaba todo menos un delicado beso en su coronilla. 

— E-es de tarde. — logró extraer de su agitado cerebro. 

Feng Xin dejó escapar una risa. 

— ¿A-ahora t-tartamudeas? — se burló imitandolo. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos. 

— Imbécil. — respondió con sus mejillas enrojecidas a la vez que desviaba su mirada del otro hombre. 

Otro beso fue plantado en su coronilla. 

— Por supuesto. — respondió Feng Xin divertido y luego se giró para continuar cocinando. 

Feng Xin le indicó a Mu Qing donde había dejado artículos de aseo para él junto a otro conjunto de cómoda ropa para casa. 

Ambos pasaron el día el uno sobre el otro, probando juegos de mesa que Feng Xin jamás había tocado, acurrucados bajo la manta con el horrible diseño mientras veían películas, cocinando postres desastrosos y bromeando entre sí sobre cualquier tontería. 

Por la noche subieron nuevamente a la azotea a encender la segunda linterna de deseos, marcando el final del primer día de Mu Qing con Feng Xin. 

Cuando regresaron a la cama juntos, Mu Qing se sentía en casa. 

Mu Qing no se había sentido en casa nunca antes. 

Al tercer día Feng Xin y Mu Qing salieron de la corta rutina a la cual se estaban acostumbrando, basada en ser ellos dos en su pequeño mundo, para recibir inesperadas visitas. 

Los amigos de Feng Xin habían regresado de su viaje y querían ver cómo estaba (dado que cuando se fueron parecía estar bastante mal).

Mu Qing sintió una punzada de miedo. 

Tal vez ahora que la compañía había vuelto Feng Xin no le prestaría atención como lo había estado haciendo. 

Cuando Feng Xin guió a sus amigos a la sala, donde Mu Qing se encontraba anteriormente, se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía. 

Feng Xin tuvo un mal presentimiento y, dejando a sus inesperados invitados instalarse, corrió para recorrer el lugar en busca de Mu Qing. 

La primera vez que recorrió el apartamento no lo encontró y el miedo se apoderó de él. 

Mu Qing le había dicho que no podía desaparecer antes de tiempo, así que ¿Dónde estaba? 

Buscó nuevamente, esta vez con más atención, y un bulto bajo la cobija en su cama llamó su atención. 

Levantó la cobija para encontrar al origen de sus preocupaciones. 

— Mu Qing ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó. 

Mu Qing no le diría que pensó que sería un estorbo ahora que sus verdaderos amigos habían aparecido. 

— No sabía si querías que tus amigos me vieran. — murmuró en respuesta. 

Feng Xin le sonrió y se inclinó para tomarlo como un saco de papas con el propósito de llevarlo cargado hasta la sala. 

— ¡Feng Xin! ¡Ponme en el suelo, imbécil! — protestó el peliplateado. 

Feng Xin, por supuesto, lo ignoró. 

Lo siguiente que supo Mu Qing es que era arrojado al sofá en la sala llena de desconocidos. 

— Les presento a Mu Qing, un antiguo amigo de la primaria, se está quedando unos días conmigo. — anunció Feng Xin. 

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron a él para presentarse. 

Sus nombres eran Xie Lian, Pei Ming, Hua Cheng y Shi Qingxuan. 

Feng Xin se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayendolo hacía él. 

— Tienes las orejas rojas. — susurró en su oído. 

Mu Qing quería golpearlo por recalcar este hecho. 

— Cierra la boca. — respondió en voz baja. 

Una risa interrumpió el inicio de su pequeña pelea. 

— ¿Es un amigo o tu pareja? Feng Xin, si nos vas a mentir no seas tan obvio. — bromeó Pei Ming. 

Los rostros de Feng Xin y Mu Qing se encendieron en un llamativo color rojo. 

— ¡No somos pareja! — respondieron al mismo tiempo, lo que solo dió más material para las bromas de Pei Ming. 

Mu Qing fue rápidamente integrado al grupo y Feng Xin no dejó su lado ni por un momento, jugando con su cabello mientras conversaba tranquilamente. 

Las preocupaciones abandonaron el cuerpo de Mu Qing al comprobar que no sería dejado de lado, no esta vez, no por Feng Xin, y pudo disfrutar de este extraño grupo de amigos. 

Su libertad, su paz, su felicidad y su algo por Feng Xin no pudieron continuar siendo los huéspedes principales de su cuerpo cuando llegó la mañana del quinto día. 

Esa mañana su huésped principal fue la desesperanza. 

Cinco días habían pasado demasiado rápido y, a la vez, sentía que llevaba toda su vida al lado de Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin no parecía estar llevándolo mucho mejor, Mu Qing lo supo porque el hombre se rehusaba a abandonar la cama o permitir que Mu Qing abandonase la cama. Sus brazos se cernían fuertemente a su alrededor, pero Feng Xin se rehusaba a verle, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Mu Qing sin pronunciar palabra alguna. 

Mu Qing nunca había querido quedarse más tiempo, usualmente ansiaba el día en el que pudiese desaparecer y una vez que se iba esperaba no ser llamado nuevamente. Con Feng Xin hasta esto era diferente. 

Mu Qing quiso bromear con Feng Xin para aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo, nada vino a su mente. 

— ¿De verdad vas a desaparecer? — murmuró Feng Xin después de casi una hora de silencio. 

Mu Qing dejó escapar un suspiro. 

— Feng Xin, ambos sabíamos esto desde el primer día. — respondió. 

— No me interesa si lo sabía o no, Mu Qing. Por favor quédate a mi lado. 

Mu Qing quería decirle que lo haría, Mu Qing quería decirle que se quedaría a su lado. 

Pero Mu Qing no diría algo que no cumpliría. 

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación y, luego de unos minutos, Feng Xin se levantó de la cama y se fué a la cocina sin palabra alguna. 

Feng Xin quería pelear. Feng Xin creía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría conseguir cualquier cosa, que incluso si se encontraba en un callejón sin salida encontraría la forma de romper la pared. 

Esta situación se estaba riendo en su cara, recordándole lo impotente que podía ser ante ciertas cosas. 

Feng Xin quería a Mu Qing, aún no tenía muy claro en qué magnitud, pero no tenía duda de sus sentimientos. Quería que Mu Qing se quedase a su lado por mucho más tiempo. 

Y lo que quería no era posible. 

Feng Xin no podría hacer nada cuando Mu Qing desapareciera esta noche y tampoco podría hacer nada cuando otras personas maltrataran a Mu Qing si le llamaban. 

Cuando llegó a la cocina su rostro ya estaba empapado por lágrimas que reunían su tristeza y su molestia. Era totalmente impotente frente a esta situación. 

Preparó el desayuno rápidamente y lo llevó a la habitación, dónde Mu Qing aún se encontraba. 

Ambos comieron en silencio, miradas de ojos irritados volando de un lado a otro. 

— Lo siento. — fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio al salir de la boca de Mu Qing después de comer. — Yo sabía que no me podría quedar, debí haber sido más claro al recordartelo. 

Feng Xin tomó el rostro de Mu Qing entre sus manos con delicadeza y se acercó hasta que estuvieron a centímetros. 

— Te juro que encontraré una forma de estar a tu lado. — prometió Feng Xin viéndolo a los ojos, con una determinación tan fuerte que Mu Qing terminó de romperse. 

Las lágrimas se desbordaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a correr por su rostro como si de una competencia se tratase. 

Mu Qing quería creer en Feng Xin y a la vez se negaba a darse falsas esperanzas. 

Feng Xin probablemente se olvidaría de él rápidamente y no lo volvería a buscar jamás. 

Aún sabiendo esto, Mu Qing se dejó caer sobre Feng Xin y lloró en su hombro como un bebé hasta que no pudo más, se dejó mimar por él todo el día, comiendo una cantidad insana de postres a la vez que recibía caricias ocasionales. Mu Qing entregó su corazón a Feng Xin incluso si estaba seguro de que esta sería la última vez que lo vería. 

Al anochecer subieron a la azotea para enviar la última linterna. 

El viento era tan frío como la primera noche.

Tan frío como la soledad y el vacío del cual Feng Xin se había despedido. 

Tan frío como la negación a la cual Mu Qing quería ceder. 

El frío exterior dejó de molestar a Mu Qing cuando Feng Xin colocó su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, tal como lo había hecho la primera noche. 

— No puedes hacerme esto, Feng Xin. — rogó Mu Qing al borde de las lágrimas por quinta vez este día. — ¡No puedes seguir actuando de esta forma cuando sé que no nos volveremos a ver! 

Feng Xin también estaba reteniendo las molestas lágrimas que nublaban su visión. 

— ¡Mierda! ¡Te juro que no será la última vez! — respondió con la misma desesperación que Mu Qing emanaba. 

— ¡Dices eso pero a penas desaparezca seguirás con tu vida sin remordimiento alguno! — expresó el peliplateado, tomando la tela de la chaqueta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos de volvieron blancos. 

A Feng Xin le dolía el corazón de una manera indescriptible al ver que Mu Qing no confiaba en su palabra. 

— ¡Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, tendrás que tragarte tus palabras! 

Ambos se observaron por un momento y silenciosamente acordaron dejar el tema. No llegarían a ninguna parte y aún tenían algo que hacer. 

Se concentraron en encender la linterna juntos, soltandola para dejarla ir con demasiada dificultad. 

Sin embargo, no alzaron su vista para verla volar. En su lugar, sus miradas no se despegaron y sus pies los acercaron hasta que sus narices rozaron. 

Feng Xin posó sus manos en la cintura de Mu Qing y lo sostuvo firmemente. 

— Te juro que no será la última vez. — susurró sobre los labios del otro antes de eliminar la distancia entre ellos para fundirse en un cálido beso en medio de la fría noche. 

Los labios de Mu Qing eran tan suaves como Feng Xin había imaginado, eran dulces, contrarios a las palabras que salían de ellos, y lo estaban recibiendo con toda la devoción que el peliplateado podía dar. 

Pronto las saladas lágrimas cubrieron sus labios, recordándoles que este no era un dulce momento de cuento de hadas, que era más bien el fin amargo de lo más hermoso que ambos habían tenido. 

Mu Qing fue el primero en separarse. 

— Lo siento. — susurró una última vez, su mirada reflejando lo rota que estaba su persona. 

Miedo, desesperación, tristeza e impotencia. 

Se alejó unos pasos y después de un minuto ya no estaba. 

Mu Qing había desaparecido. 

No había sido una lenta desaparición en la cual su imagen se iba desvaneciendo dramáticamente, y Feng Xin no sabe si hubiese preferido que fuese de esa forma. 

Él simplemente dejó de estar ahí. 

Simplemente despareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí para empezar. 

Y Feng Xin se rompió. Se dejó caer al suelo y se dejó llorar hasta que no tenía más lágrimas para dar. 

Su cabeza dolía cuando regresó a su hogar. 

Un lugar vacío. Un lugar sin Mu Qing. Un lugar en el cual ya no quería estar. 

En un intento desesperado, tomó un trozo de papel y volvió a escribir las mismas cosas que había escrito la primera vez, cambiando únicamente el número, escribiendo una cantidad estúpidamente larga. 

Quemó el trozo de papel con una vela hasta que no quedaban más que cenizas. 

Sin embargo, nada pasó. 

Mu Qing no apareció. 

Feng Xin esperó y esperó, pero Mu Qing no apareció. 

Sus ojos ardían nuevamente pero ya no tenía lágrimas que botar. 

Feng Xin continuó haciendo esto cada noche. 

Al llegar del trabajo tomaba un trozo de papel escribiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez antes de quemarlo. A veces intentándolo más de una vez al día. 

Pero Mu Qing no apareció. 

Cada día que pasaba su corazón dolía más. Cuando contó lo que había pasado a sus amigos, estos solo le dedicaron miradas preocupadas e intentaron conseguirle una pareja durante el siguiente mes. 

Feng Xin no quería una pareja. Feng Xin ya no se sentía estúpidamente sólo, desesperado por encontrar a cualquiera para llenar ese vacío. 

Ese vacío ya había sido llenado por Mu Qing y Feng Xin lo quería a él y solo él. 

Cuando diciembre llegó, Feng Xin comenzó a llorar cada día sin falta. 

Tuvo la peor navidad de su vida pensando en qué le hubiese gustado a Mu Qing como regalo. De hecho, compró regalos para Mu Qing y los envolvió torpemente, colocandolos bajo el árbol de navidad en noche buena. 

Pero Mu Qing no apareció para abrirlos. 

Cuando el 31 de diciembre llegó, Feng Xin se sentía acabado. 

Tomó un trozo de papel, por última vez este año, y escribió aquellas palabras junto a la secuencia numérica que estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. 

Lo tiró descuidadamente a la chimenea y cayó profundamente dormido en el suelo antes de que el papel acabase de ser consumido por el fuego. 

— ¡Jodido hijo de puta! — fueron las palabras que lo despertaron. — ¿¡Que mierda pasa contigo, tirando las cosas a la chimenea?! ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?! 

Un hermoso rostro con una acusadora expresión apareció ante su cansada vista. 

— ¡No me puto grites! — respondió comenzando a llorar mientras se levantaba de un salto para lanzarse sobre esta persona. 

Mu Qing había regresado. 

Su Mu Qing había regresado. 

Y había aparecido dentro de la chimenea, por lo cual estaba bastante molesto. 

Feng Xin lo envolvió entre sus brazos tan fuerte que Mu Qing sintió como su respiración fallaba.

— Feng Xin, me vas a matar. — murmuró y Feng Xin aflojó su agarre, pero no lo soltó. 

Mu Qing tomó el rostro de Feng Xin entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes a la vez que secaba las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del hombre más perseverante que alguna vez haya conocido. 

— ¿Que clase de número escribiste ahí? Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo. — preguntó Mu Qing a la vez que él mismo también derramaba imparables lágrimas. 

— ¿Son esos números suficientes para que no me vuelvas a dejar? — preguntó de regreso Feng Xin, con su voz quebrada y ligeramente temblando de la felicidad. 

— Son suficientes para pasar toda una vida a tu lado. — respondió Mu Qing antes de unir sus labios en el primero de muchos besos llenos del mayor gozo. 

Feng Xin estaba muriendo de felicidad. 

Mu Qing había regresado. 

Mu Qing no volvería a desaparecer. 

Mu Qing quería y podía quedarse a su lado esta vez.


End file.
